Picnic tables are generally used outdoors and can be found at playgrounds, parks, campsites, and even backyards. It is becoming more common to find picnic tables in backyards and on decks of private dwellings. Picnic tables typically have a center table with two benches disposed on two opposed sides of the table. Although picnic tables serve the function of providing seating for outdoor activities quite well, certain aspects of typical picnic tables prevent their more widespread use. For instance, because the benches are typically attached to the table by a support structure, such picnic tables are not readily portable. Furthermore, the traditional solid wood construction of picnic tables results in a heavy picnic table that requires more than one person to move the table to another location.